


pink

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 5am impulse writing is my fav writing, M/M, sora's just so in love man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: It was pink.A soft, gentle pink that made the blond blink, made his eyebrows raise in surprise and cheeks match the shade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted a fic where sora sees someone's color be a nice pink around him and he just kinda realizes they like him lol

Sora enjoys doing a lot of things. He likes spending time with Natsume and Tsumugi, likes playing video games, likes being around other people... The list is quite long, really. He has a tendency to have positive airs about anything, in all honesty. After becoming a member of Switch, the whole wide world just seemed to glimmer!

But, anyway, while there are lots of things Sora likes to do, one of his top most favorites is simply gazing at the colors around him. It's a benefit to his eyes that garner praise from Master, that see the world in a way no one else that he knows can understand completely. The different shades he sees that accompany each smell and sound makes his world colorful, and sometimes, if the weather is good and he isn't doing anything, he'll just sit and gaze at the air around him, watching these different hues appear and fade away.

Naturally, this includes the colors of everyone's voices too. Each student of the Yumenosaki's Idol Course has voices that shine brightly, that are so _distinct_ it makes Sora grin in delight every time he sees them. No two colors are exactly alike— In fact, some are a shade or two darker than another's that's the same color! Even if two people look alike, their voice could have completely different colors.

Like Hinata and Yuta, for example.

Their looks are a lot alike, but it's their voices that set them apart and make it easier for Sora to differentiate them. Yuta's voice had a nice, gentle blue that was different than Tsumugi's _calming_ blue. It shone its best when he was on stage with his brother, and at times, it held the mischievous bright orange that both twins had quite often. It was a nice color, one that Sora liked, but if he had to be honest, Sora had a habit of paying attention to Hinata's more  _melancholic_ orange. It was unexpected of his personality, and because of it, Sora's eyes followed the trail the taller's voice would leave. 

But still, even though it was dimmer than he would have liked, Hinata's orange was rather pretty.

* * *

Days pass rather quickly when one is a student _and_ an idol. Before Sora had realized, October had come, the school bustling with anticipation for the "Halloween Party." As always, the world was colorful (except, there were more strained colors, but that was normal when big events like these came around). Sora himself shined with excitement, but it didn't stop his eyes from actively searching for Hinata's regular color. Sometimes though, people don't always have the same shade to their voice. People are people, after all. They have emotions too, and _that_ affects the color of their voice greatly! 

It affects Sora's ability to recognize the elder Aoi twin too.

But, it doesn't affect him being able to notice the fond hue Hinata's voice had taken upon squeezing the shorter in a hug. 

It wasn't his usual orange, but a more toned down one, with splashes of yellow that made Sora's heart pound. Even like this, it was _still_ pretty, beautiful even. 

That didn't stop Sora from scolding him though.

* * *

Maybe Sora's imagination was getting the best of him. Perhaps all that time of playing video games was _finally_ sending his brain off to whatever fantasy world he dreamed of being part of when he was a child. It was a little too late for that though, and honestly, now definitely wasn't the time to be whisked away to some other reality.

If one knew them both enough, they'd know both Sora and Hinata had a tendency to spend time together making sweets just for fun. If anyone ran into Sora after such an event and he was smelling a little like sugar or smelled fluffy like cake, then they'd know he was _just_ with Hinata. But still, making sweets takes a lot of time, so that meant the two spent long periods of time together as well. So, they'd sit and chat quite often, just like they were doing at this very second, but it was the color of Hinata's voice that was making Sora fidget more than usual.

In the beginning, Sora's sure Hinata's voice wasn't the color he was seeing right now. Sometimes, it'd be different colors, depending on Hinata's mood, that much was expected. But, this was weird! It made Sora wiggle his toes in his shoes because he was just getting so _antsy_. When they were talking about something else, Hinata's voice was a nice, cheerful yellow. But, as they continued talking, babbling about what they did yesterday or any new game they both might have heard of, Hinata's color had become warmer and warmer.

It was nice! Really, it was. Sora liked it. It made him feel warm and fluffy on the inside, just like he was sure their cupcakes in the oven would turn out like! However, as much as Sora enjoyed basking in the color's blanket, it reminded him of how Mika-chan-san talked about his "Oshi-san." It was warm, and full of fondness that made Sora happy just looking at it. Having it directed _at_ him though? When he could _see_ it? 

"Um, Hina-chan—" 

_Ding!_

"Oh! Cupcakes are done. ... Were you saying something, Sora-kun?" 

Blinking through the timer's color and the aroma of the cupcakes, Hinata's voice had returned to the bright yellow he had seen earlier.

"HuHu...~ It's nothing, yeah~"

Maybe he was imagining it after all.

* * *

A busy schedule is merciless in allowing one to keep track of how fast nearly a year passes. It's February now, everyone still shivering slightly from the chilly air. The Setsubun Festival had just ended, and now everyone that had stayed behind to clean up was simply loitering around. They all had peaceful tones to their voices, something that was soothing when accompanied by the breezes that would pass every now and then. It made Sora take an intake of fresh, cold air before he let it out in a hot breath, his arms stretching above his head before his hands would find their way to his jacket's pockets. 

Earlier in the day, Hinata's voice was darker than usual, but now it was bright, nice and pretty just like always. 

"Sora-kun." 

"Hm~?" 

"Sora-kun, too... For helping me earlier... Thanks." 

"HaHa~ Sora and Hina-chan are friends, so no need to thank him, okay~? But, when you're thanked for something, you respond properly, so you're welcome!" 

Hinata laughed a bright laugh, that was a different shade than the orange Sora had just witnessed. There was something else there. Another color, Sora noticed. It almost looked like—

"SoRA. It's time for you to go HOME." 

Sora blinked as Natsume's color overlapped with Hinata's. His lips pursed, before he nodded, grinning at the taller first year before trotting over to his leader. 

"... HoHo~ Coming, Master~ ♪" 

It's definitely not as serious as Sora's making it out to be, but it's that gentle color he thought he saw that's too reminiscent of his parents' voices when they talk to one another that's causing him to be alarmed.

* * *

The end of the year comes rather quickly (quicker than Sora would like, actually). However, he keeps his mind off of the inevitable, deciding it's best to focus on his return gift in reply to Hinata's chocolates from Valentine's. Sora had thought of giving sweets in return the same day, but Hinata had insisted it would be better on White Day. Well, if that's what Hinata wanted, Sora couldn't complain. It was his request when Sora said he wanted to repay him, after all!

"HeHe~ Thank you for the chocolates, Hina-chan~ Sora tried making some for you too, see~ ♪" Sora sang, pushing the tiny blue bag into the taller's hands. "There are triangles~ Just like '2wink,' okay~ Sora hopes you like them! That'd make Sora happy~" 

Hinata gave a grin in response, eagerness gleaming in his eyes. "Just getting something makes me happy, you know? We've made sweets together all year, so I'm sure they'll taste good. Sora-kun's good at making them too." 

His voice was a nice mix of yellow and orange, the brightest Sora had ever seen it since Setsubun, actually. They were colors of happiness and being cheerful, with splashes of a wonder filled blue. Sora could stare at this mix of colors for ages, if he could. However, undeniably, there was something more, a color that wasn't too subtle yet still took Sora time to notice it due to how _gentle_ it was against the brighter hues. 

It was pink.

A soft, gentle pink that made the blond blink, made his eyebrows raise in surprise and cheeks match the shade. 

"Eh? Was it really that embarrassing...? N-now you're embarrassing me now too?!" 

"Hina-chan's the embarrassing one!" Sora squeaked out, the back of his hand covering the lower half of his face in a poor attempt to hide his blush. "It's obvious, you know?! Hina-chan's not subtle at all...!" 

Hinata blinked once.

Blinked twice.

And then he was blushing too. 

"W-wait... Wait, wait! That's... That's cheating, isn't it?! Sora-kun's not fair at all?!" 

"Sora's not fair?! Hina-chan's not fair...! Letting Sora see it... Was it part of Hina-chan's plan?!" 

They stood there staring at one another with furrowed brows and burning red cheeks before they both burst out laughing. 

"Somehow... This is a little ridiculous, isn't it? I bet we look kinda dumb right now!" 

"No one really gets it if they don't understand the context, huh...~ Like this, it makes things complicated~?" 

Sighing fondly while shrugging his shoulders, Hinata offered a tiny grin to the shorter. With his free hand, he reached out to grasp Sora's tinier one, thumb stroking the back of his hand. 

"Well, it makes things more simpler, I think?" He pauses, looking down at their hands before back up to Sora's big blue eyes and clears his throat. "... Sora-kun, I like you, you know?" 

Sora grinned cheekily, readjusting their hands so their fingers were laced together. "HaHa~ Sora knows, Sora can see~" comes his light tease, laughing in response to Hinata's eye roll.

"And Sora-kun? What about you?"

Sora hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment before a warm smile spreads across his lips.

"Sora doesn't know what color he usually is, but to Hina-chan, Sora's sure his voice has always been pink." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't impulse write and then post it at 5am kids.  
> hmu at @sunshowerfes on twitter and see my regrets


End file.
